Self-Righteousness
by bukalay
Summary: The Citizens of Auradon can be Self-Righteous at times


"I. Missed. It. All!" Her Royal Highness Leah, exclaimed in restrained anger. She couldn't quite contain herself in the presence of the daughter who once cursed her daughter, Aurora.

"I'm so so-"Mal attempted to apologize but Chad immediately intervened.

"No way! Stay away from her!" Chad said, rudely pushing Mal away from Queen Leah.

"Don't do this Chad." Ben threatened.

Why, why was it hard for people to understand that the descendants aren't what their parents were?! Ben couldn't quite understand that. It's been twenty years, no one should held unto that grudge for that long. Unless they were villains.

"What?" Chad asked in confusion, "They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids?" He continued asking as he looked at the crown prince of Auradon with contempt and disbelief.

Chad, the son of Cinderella, couldn't quite understand why Ben was so _gung ho_ in his proclamation of giving villain kids a chance. What was in his mind?!

"Kindness? Fair Play? No way okay?! Uh-uh" Chad continued his tirade on the Isle 4 and Ben. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." Chad stated, quite exaggerating on the fact that Ben dumped Audrey for Mal, with no prompting whatsoever, as he glared at Maleficent daughter.

"Hey! Hey!" Ben, now quite angry that his friend was dissing at his girlfriend.

Chad on the other hand looked smug as he enumerated another flaw of the isle 4. "You! Enjoy hurting me!" He said as he glared at Chad. "And you!" He continued, his glare shifted at Evie. "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who is the biggest jerk in the land." Evis chanted to her mirror, which was in her hand right hand.

 _ **BANG!**_

Before Evie could even show Prince Philip's son who was the biggest jerk in the land was, loud bang caught everyone's attention as Carlos collapsed on the ground, bleeding from his stomach.

"Carlos!" Carlos, Jay and Evie yelled and _attempted_ to get close to Carlos.

"Don't!" A man in a hood shouted. "Don't you dare approach this scum!" He shouted. "This boy is the son of the Cruella de Vil! She tried to skin our pets alive!" He tried to justify his actions.

"Steven Radcliffe, but… but you died the day after my proclamation. How are… how are you here." Ben asked, quite in shock. The man before him was the son of Rodger and Anita Radcliffe, who died the day _after_ he proclaimed to the whole school that Cruella's son would be attending Auradon Prep.

"Ste-steven h-how could you?" Chad asked, quite aghast on why somebody shot a villain's kid, granted they were villains, but still…

"What? So its wrong for me to exact justice on our pets that his mother tried to skin? I bet he's just like his mother, he's gonna skin Dude and make him some earmuffs." Steven declared as he pointed a gun at Carlos once more.

"N-no that's…" Chad tried to correct himself, but no words would come out of his mouth.

"How self-righteous of everyone here. It's wrong for me to be exacting justice, when all of you were doing the same thing!" He declared. "You, all of you have been doing your own justice on these islanders in your own way! Chad you just verbally _abused_ them. Audrey, you and your grandmother pinned their parents' sins on their offspring." Steven yelled. "And yes I'm doing the same thing, but I want them _to be cursed to eternal sleep_ not some BS you all are spouting!" He finished as he cocked his gun.

"Guards!" King Adam yelled as guards surrounded the courtyard.

"With all due respect King Beast, if you or your guards attempt to walk a single step, Carlos de Vil here will take a bullet to his head." Steven stated as he pointed a gun at Carlos's head.

How self-righteous can this kingdom be? They tried to psychologically abused the isle 4 and they condemned Steven's actions.

"You!" Jay yelled as he dashed towards Steven.

How dare he injure Carlos! How dare he shot Carlos! Jay couldn't quite restrain himself when the youngest of the four was injured and is practically standing at death's footsteps.

"Big Mistake." Steven smiled as he pulled the trigger, perfectly lodging a bullet on Carlos's head. Killing the de Vil boy.

"Carlos! No!" Ben, Jay, Evie and Mal yelled at the same time. Trying to approach Carlos's dead body.

Steven then got another gun and shot three times. "My work here is done."


End file.
